


Flights of Fancy

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: The Leaves of Lorien [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Frodo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their grand adventure with Frodo Legolas and Gimli have gone their separate ways. Despite the distance their thoughts are close and lingering as they each think on the other. Legolas wishing that Gimli would see what was in front of him and Gimli unwilling to risk hurting his love. </p><p>While still recovering from his injured wing Legolas seeks distraction from his thoughts of Gimli and greatly injuries himself in the process leaving him not only with wounds but with an exasperated family to deal with. </p><p>Frodo has had quite enough of everyone's nonsense and decides to step in with pure Baggins flair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Legolas was pleased that his father was now settled in with his new mate. He had to admit he had been irked to find out that Gandalf’s plan…but he could not truly say that he regretted it. Travelling with Gimli was always a pleasure and he had found an ally in Frodo regarding his heart’s desire. Now if only he could get the object of his affection to be aware then perhaps he would have some semblance of hope after all.

Flying was one of the few things that could distract him from his forlorn thoughts about the red wolf and every day he strove to fly higher and farther. His wing was now healed from the arrow wound and he delighted in feeling the strength return with every new day. Lord Elrond cautioned him against vexing it overmuch but he was confident in his ability.

He was high above the clouds when he saw the warning sign of a mighty storm coming in. He drifted on the breeze for a moment before deciding caution was the better part of valor and readied to return to the ground. Unfortunately the wind was feeling contrary that day. Legolas only had a moment to feel even the faintest flickering of fear.

In a great gust of wind Legolas found himself upended and his wings struggled to gained some stability but he was being battered against all sides and as he strained to force them open wide he was unable to stifle a cry of pain when the newly healed wound flared open and new blood spilt down his wing. The limb went limp and he spiraled to the earth with dizzying speed as his remaining wing desperately tried to keep him aloft.

The trees were able to do little to cushion his fall. The branches were hard as stone against his back as he crashed through them. All breath was knocked from him as he landed to the ground with a sickening crunch. The pain was overwhelming that he could not even shout. His entire body was ringing as he struggled to keep calm and take breaths. He was not too far from his father’s palace but if he had injured more than his wings it would be very far indeed.

He gasped as he struggled to sit upright. His wing was damaged but thankfully not broken. He tentatively touched it and felt relief that it would heal, albeit more slowly this time and no doubt with Lord Elrond endlessly hovering. His other wing folded easily against his back that one was safe then it had wrapped around him on impact to protect him and he was thankful for the instinct. His left arm was deeply sore and he knew that even with his advanced healing it would be bruised ugly for a few days at the least.

He struggled to his feet and as he faltered he realized he could not move his right arm at all. It took a moment together his focus and realize that most of the pain that was not from his wing and sore body was coming from that. At least he could still feel it even if he could not move it at the moment. He each step was a great effort but besides being as bruised as the rest of him his legs and feet seemed to be in order. He brushed his left hand over his mouth and it came away bloody. He had cut his lip then, a superficial wound at best but he would be quite a sight when he returned home. His father was not going to be pleased with his foolishness.

It was nearing sunset and he was still a far ways off from the palace. He felt numb with pain and exhaustion but continued on. His father was no doubt growing worried though Legolas was far past the age where he was constantly looked after, he was his father’s only hatchling and as such had grown used to his over protective tendencies.Despite any of his protests he enjoyed the feeling of family and Frodo had only added to that joy.

At last he saw the lights of the palace and sighed in relief. If he could see the lights than the guards had likely already spotted him and were coming to assist him. It was fortunate because he was not certain how much longer he could remain upright. The sound of wings approaching had him leaning against a nearby tree in support. The last of his strength had waned and he was ready and grateful for whatever assistance was coming.

The moment he saw who it was he briefly regretted that generous thought. Tauriel looked murderous as she took in the sight of her prince. The red tailed hawk’s face was white with fury as she took silent count of his wounds. “What have you done to yourself now my lord?”

‘My lord.’ She truly was angry with him then if she was using a title “I had a mishap with an oncoming storm. If there were any love in your heart you would help me to my chambers and do the best you could to clean me up before my father or Lord Elrond sees.”

Worry was bright in her eyes but her lips quirked in amusement “You are lucky it was I on guard…anyone else would have gone straight to one of them.”

As she took his good arm and helped him into the palace Legolas found himself generous enough again to be thankful he had a friend like Tauriel. It also happened that was the moment his luck ran out.

As soon as they entered the great hall, golden with warm light and the safety of his father’s kingdom wrapped around them as the living palace welcomed them back he saw the sight he feared the most. Blocking the path that would lead them to his private chambers were three figures. At least one of them was not inclined to anger.

Frodo rushed forward to help Tauriel assist Legolas “What happened!? Were you attacked?” The young consort was gently searching for any sign of wounds as he helped Legolas along. The falcon may have stumbled a bit more than necessary to gain a little more protection.

“Not attacked but a victim of his own folly.” Thranduil’s words were cold even as he looked over inch of his son and counted the obvious injuries, he knew there were more that he would only see clearly once Legolas was undressed.

Lord Elrond was rubbing the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he was truly vexed “I believe I instructed you to take it easy on your flights.”

Legolas shamelessly leaned a bit more onto Frodo but not so much that the bunny could not stand the weight “I was taken surprise by a storm.”

As expected Frodo was already talking about teas he could make and kindly asked a passing servant to prepare a bath in the prince’s chambers. Legolas secretly delighted in being coddled in such a way if only occasionally. “Of course such a thing could happen to anyone.”The bunny looked at the prince sympathetically. 

Not amused by his son’s tactics Thranduil cleared the way to Legolas’s chambers with servants dashing out of the way and silently gathering the supplies that would be needed without a word of instruction. “Such a thing could happen yes to a new hatchling, but to happen to an experienced flyer like Legolas he must have truly been _distracted_.”

Legolas swallowed and avoided his father’s glance as he was finally in the safety of his own chambers. Tauriel and Frodo assisted with his undressing as Lord Elrond made sure he had everything needed to tend to the prince’s injuries and Thranduil continued to watch his son with blatant censure. 

Finally it seemed that Frodo had enough of the tension between father and son and with an expression very similar to the one Bilbo wore when facing his own frustrating mate he looked up at Thranduil. “I know you don’t agree with him but he’s hurt and now is not the time!”

Sensing that a family matter was taking place Tauriel gracefully excused herself before clasping Legolas gently on the arm and leaving the chambers with the doors closing behind her. She had to admit that she was unsure of the new consort when she had met him. After these last few months though she knew he was just as good a match as Lord Elrond.

Thranduil looked icy before his expression shifted and he turned away. He was never quite comfortable showing his emotions when they were vulnerable and he could not properly put into words what had gone through his mind when he was told that his hatchling was injured to the point he had been near _dragging_ himself home. He stiffened at a warm touch to his back and knew that Frodo was gently embracing him from behind.

Distantly he could hear Elrond taking Legolas into the bathing chamber and assisting him into the healing bath. These injuries would not last and at most would only take a bit longer to heal. Slowly he turned and took Frodo into his arms. He was clearly the perfect third for him and Elrond in all ways. “I dislike seeing my son so wounded and knowing that he could have prevented it with only a bit more caution.”

Frodo sensed they were no longer talking about the obvious wounds that Legolas was sporting but the emotional ones weighing on his heart “Then perhaps we should help him? The time for caution is over he has already made his choice. All we can do now is support him.”

Thranduil still seemed hesitant and Frodo gathered their hands together and gently kissed the mithril ring he had given his mate to replace the one of fur when it began to wane. “You took a chance on me after all…Let Gimli have that same chance.”

Elrond joined them giving Legolas some peace now that he was settled into the bath. Both of them had heard Frodo’s conversation but with avian hearing it was hard to avoid such a thing.

Legolas had turned slightly pink to hear the consort so vehemently defending him and his choices when he could not even bring himself to say the words aloud. The bunny was very perceptive indeed.

“Frodo is right my King. Legolas has made his choice and fighting it will only cause more pain for all of us.” He stroked his hand down Thranduil’s silver feathers.

Seeing that he was outnumbered and undoubtedly out maneuvered he bowed his head to kiss Frodo and then turned to give one to Elrond. “Very well.”

 

Legolas wondered if it was too late to drown himself in the bath.

 

 

Gimli tossed away yet another design that was not quite right. He wasn’t sure what he was designing yet but he knew that none of these were suitable. He needed something pure, something strong, something with ageless beauty and graceful wings… His bushy head landed with a thud on the work table. Legolas. He was trying to make something for _Legolas_ and everything he did seemed too clumsy to grace that lithe form.

What was he doing this for? It was not as though he would ever make an appropriate courting gift…or that Legolas would accept it. What had he to offer the prince? Mortality and an eternity of grief?

His thoughts were disturbed as a Raven found him. He took the missive and gave it a bit of bread as thanks. It stayed and poked at the tools littered about the table meaning that the sender expected a reply. Strange.

Unfolding the parchment he settled to read the letter.

 

_Salutations Gimli son of Gloin;_

 

_I’m writing on behalf of Prince Legolas. He was gravely injured recently and we are unsure how long his healing will take. He has expressed a desire to see you and I truly believe he needs all his strength now. If you are amenable please come and be a guest with us at Mirkwood while he recuperates. Send your reply with the raven so we may have your chambers properly prepared._

 

_Sincerely, Frodo Baggins Consort of Mirkwod, Third Prince of Erebor_

 

 

Gimli scattered all the materials on his desk as he lunged for a bit of paper and ink to reply he would be on his way immediately. He could not think of what would cause the bird to be so seriously injured but if it was as severe as the letter claimed he would waste no time in coming. He did give a passing thought that it must truly be dire if King Thranduil was willing to open his home to a wolf…that had him giving the Raven the reply before hurrying to his rooms and gathering what he would need quickly.

He stuffed a few of the more successful designs in his pouch as well…to think about on the way. Perhaps inspiration would come to him.

 

 

Elrond had read over the letter Frodo intended to send and one brow rose high on his forehead “We want him to come…not be in a blind panic.”

Frodo simply looked pleased as he petted the Raven and sent it off “If it’s one thing I know it’s how to get a good match started.”

Curious Elrond regarded his mate, he had been a little secretive after all “What else have you been stirring up.” His questing fingers tangled in Frodo’s hair as he looked over the other letters on Frodo’s desk.

The bunny quickly hid them and gave his mate a chastising look “I must do something to entertain myself while you and Thranduil are at court. My own work does not take much time and I find myself bored.”

Content to let his mate have his secrets Elrond let the matter be for the moment. No doubt whatever plans Frodo had he would see the results of them soon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little update! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

It had been awhile since they had seen Gimli and it was decided that it would be for the best if Frodo welcomed Gimli and showed him to his chambers. Out of courtesy he tried to hide his amusement at Gimli’s obvious signs of impatience. After his belongings were settled Frodo finally took mercy on him and led him to one of the Sunrooms. Legolas preferred to rest there rather than his rooms and he seemed to enjoy the bright light and full windows.

When they entered the room Frodo felt as though he had suddenly become invisible. He melted into the background as he watched each take in the other. Legolas looked peaceful as always and seemed to brighten from inside when he looked at Gimli. The wolf in comparison seemed to become more distressed as he looked at Legolas and the bandage across his wing. His face darkened “What have you done to yerself now silly bird?!” His voice was gruff making him sound angry to cover up his concern.

Legolas seemed to let the tone pass and simply smiled “A simple storm caught me unaware. I hope that Frodo’s letter didn’t distress you. I simply wanted to see if you were able to come for a visit.”

A brilliant blush crept up Gimli’s neck and cheeks as he cleared his throat a few times and tried to find somewhere else to look “It’s not that. I was just worried that he had hurt your wing beyond repair. After the last time…” He trailed off. He still had nightmares about seeing that arrow pierce Legolas’ wing and the cry of pain from Legolas.

Legolas remembered that fight well; it had been an honor to watch the glory that was Gimli when wielding his axes. Truly amazing. He caught sight of Frodo and realized he had completely forgotten that the consort was present. He hummed to himself and thought of a reasonable distraction “Frodo…would you mind bringing me more of that tea? It truly does wonders for the aches.”

Frodo was not for a minute fooled by Legolas’ kind smile or flattering words (Though his teas _were_ a family recipe did work wonders) He noticed that Gimli was blinking at him as if surprised to see him still standing there and offered a sweet smile of his own “I’ll be right back, I’ll bring something for you to drink as well Gimli.”

 

Frodo took his time going to the kitchens. He could have easily asked for a servant to do it but he did want to give them some time alone together. Technically they were not courting so he had simply left two carnivores to keep each other company. Perfectly respectable. He was humming lightly to himself when he saw Elrond and Thranduil escorting each other. His long ears twitched happily, they must have finished with court early today.He hurried to meet them still keeping in mind that he had promised to bring some tea (even if it was a ruse Legolas had been right about the aches).

The sound of familiar feet drew Thranduil away from his conversation with Elrond. He knew that the wolf had arrived and Elrond was as always trying to give him wise advice. He would have to return to Imlardis soon and Thranduil knew he would have to be strong and patient while he was gone. Frodo would be of great comfort to him and he was pleased that Legolas had grown very attached to his new consort. “Hello Frodo I trust that Gimli has settled in well.”

Frodo was proud that Thranduil was at least attempting to be civil. Though how long that would hold up in the presence of the wolf himself would remain to be seen. He greeted them each with a kiss and held Elrond’s gaze a little longer. He would have to leave soon to tend his own house and it would come to Frodo to support Thranduil and Legolas. “Yes he’s settled in. He wanted to see Legolas right away of course. I am off to get them some tea if you would like some for yourselves.” He smiled and did not mention any of their concerns. They were all aware of them and bringing it up seemed redundant.

Thranduil parted his lips to speak and then thought better of it. He pressed his lips together “No…I believe I shall retire for awhile and meet you for our evening meal. Excuse me.”

Elrond and Frodo watched him go and neither of them said anything to stop him. No doubt this was a slightly painful experience for him. His only child choosing a mate…and if that mate rejected him it was well known that Avians typically did not take another. Their arrangement was unique but Thranduil had kept his original mate. Legolas would not have that luxury. Either Gimli accepted him and attempted to complete a courtship…or he did not.

Frodo sighed a bit as he watched Thranduil go. He knew there were some things that Thranduil could only work out for himself. For everything else he and Elrond could only be patient and supportive. That would possibly be the hardest part. Waiting. Waiting for Thranduil to open up to them so they could support him.

 

 

Gimli wondered if it would be possible for Legolas to be a little bit less beautiful. Or at least not look so comely in the afternoon light. His eyes couldn’t help but trace over the injured wing and the way his long hair seemed to glow against his pale skin. “Well I should not overtire you…”

Realizing that he would have to continue to be patient Legolas smiled and bowed his head “Yes Lord Elrond is quite strict about my resting routine. I believe he is cross with me for injuring the wing again.”

“As he should!” The words burst out before Gimli could stop them and he cleared his throat as he stood suddenly. “I’ll take my leave now. Rest well Prince Legolas.”

 

When he left Legolas melted against the pillows in sadness as he whispered to himself “So it’s _Prince_ Legolas than is it.” Gimli had never addressed him by his title in their travels together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update!

 

 

 

The tea was mocking him.

Frodo was almost sure of it. He sat in his private writing corner as he stared at the steam rising from the mug. He was a patient soul, his courtship with Thranduil and Elrond were proof of that. He knew how to take his time and wait out certain things. _If Legolas and Gimli didn’t get their priorities together then that saintly patience would be at its end_. Two weeks. Two weeks Gimli had been here and he spent tea with Legolas every day, enjoyed light conversation, and did absolutely nothing to further a courtship. He wondered if Uncle Bilbo ever had the urge to threaten people into romance. Perhaps he should write him a letter.

Frodo took a sip of his tea and thought about his own relationships. Elrond had left two days ago and would be gone for a month if not more. It was a compromise they all made, taking the time away to attend their responsibilities. More often than not it was simply practical for them to reside in Mirkwood but there were times leaving could not be avoided.

This was the first time Elrond had to leave since they entered their relationship and it was trying for all of them. Part of him wondered if he was even right to meddle. Thranduil was temperamental on a good day and this was pushing him to his own limits. If Legolas didn’t enter a courtship with Gimli there could be hope for a future match. Yet something was pushing him to see this through and Elrond had not cautioned him against it. In fact he was surprisingly neutral on the matter which was a strong indicator that perhaps there was a light at the end of this.

 

Frodo was going to find Thranduil when he saw Gimli on his way to the Sunroom. A sudden wave of determination overcame him and he hurried with his ears flopping against his shoulders as he tried to catch up with the wolf. “Gimli!”

Turning around Gimli smiled and waited for Frodo to join him. “Afternoon lad, I was just on my way to keep Legolas some company.”

He hummed; it was good that Gimli was still seeking Legolas out. Frodo only hoped that it was out of pure enjoyment not some sense of obligation. “Well I’m sure that he really appreciates you taking the time.” He paused for a moment as a sneaky thought came to him “I do hope that his wing is healing well. Elrond appeared certain that it was doing well but from what I understand wings can be a bit tricky.”

That took Gimli a bit off guard and he shrugged “I looked at it the other day and it seemed to be healing well…the feathers feel like they’re growing back in good health.”

Frodo’s ears twitched with faint excitement. This was it. This was the sign that there was hope for both of them. “Oh…” He had to do this just right.

Sensing that there was more going on than he understood Gimli cleared his throat. If he was going to be oblivious in front of anyone Frodo was the best choice. “Wut?”

Subtle. He had to do this subtly or else Gimli might not take it seriously. He had to put his own excitement aside. “It’s just that…Avians only show their wings to those who are family members…or those who they are romantically interested in.” He paused because he truly did want Gimli to understand how far Legolas was willing to go for them “Touching an Avians wing is a very high form of intimacy to them.”

Gimli stared at him for a moment longer and then sharply coughed. “Ah I see. Thank you for informing me. Must be going now.” He turned and went back to his chambers and Frodo watched him go hoping he did the right thing.

 

Legolas shifted against the window seat as he looked out and watched the falling leaves twist in the wind. He felt his feathers itch to feel the fresh air and feel the strong currents. Yet he knew from conversing with Elrond that should he give into that temptation he risked permanent damage to the wing. Something he had already risked when he had taken that risky flight. He thought he heard movement and sharply turned to the sunroom door to see if it was Gimli coming to join him. When the door remained shut he turned his attention back to the window.

Perhaps he was as foolish as his father thought. It was apparent from his lack of action that Gimli felt companionship for him but nothing else. Legolas had thought that he had been rather over in regards to his own interest in a courtship. He was thankful that Frodo had not shared with his father how he had been flaunting himself in front of Gimli. If the King knew how often he showed his wings off and how he had allowed Gimli to touch them several times he knew that would push him too far.

 

Gimli eyed the sketch he had been making for a quiver, it was slim, elegant, and the strap would be elaborate to make accommodations for flight and wings. It was perfect. Or at least he thought it was perfect. Well there could be a design flaw if the measurements weren’t just right. He’d have to do those over again just to be sure. Also if the wearer did any tricky flight maneuvers then the quiver would need to be able to seal so that the arrows didn’t fall out. That would change a bit of the design because he needed the arrows to also be easily accessed.

He had no choice he needed to start over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you all for reading this fic I hope you have enjoyed it!

 

 

 

“I made you this.”

Gimli thrust forward the quiver as though it were trying to physically burn him. He had made it as perfect as he could. As Legolas recovered and used it in actual flight he would have more information regarding improvements. As it was this would have to suffice. He could only hope this was enough. Something worthy of Legolas was impossible to create even with his gifted hands, but he was humbled before the avian with the desire to at least try.

Legolas stared at the quiver with eyes brightly shining. All of his hopes had been placed in Gimli, everything he had, his heart even his soul had been laid before the wolf’s feet. At last his faith was being rewarded just when his spirits had started to flag. “Gimli.” He breathed the wolf’s name as though it were a prayer and he was trying to find something, anything to say that would prove how much this gift meant to him.

Gimli wished he had young Ori’s talent for drawing. If he did he would have painted the expression Legolas was making across every parchment and canvas he could find. The awe, the wonder, the sheer happiness reflected in those finely crafted features was reward enough. To see the bird so speechless because of something he had made. Well…that was a sight.

Gently Legolas’ long elegant fingers caressed the finely honed metal and soft leather. He glanced at Gimli before setting it aside onto the seat next to him and folded gracefully onto the ground where Gimli had been foolishly kneeling this whole time. “You amaze me.”

Panicked that the stupid bird would hurt himself Gimli struggled to get the prince standing “Ach! You’ll hurt your wings if you don’ watch yerself! Then where would you be you daft thing?”

Letting out a merry laugh Legolas pulled Gimli into his arms and pressed their foreheads together. It was unconventional for an avian to create such intimacy but he knew the gesture was very common amongst the wolves. It was a sign of deep love and affection and he wanted his intentions to be very clear to this stubborn wolf. “I found I could not stand our differences any longer. You were kneeling so ridiculously when all I wanted was for you to be by my side.”

Trying to clear his throat the russet wolf pulled the bird closer and stroked his rough hands down the silky feathers “I…there is so much that divides us. I know it is selfish of me…but I would be honored if you accepted my courtship.”

Shivering under Gimli’s touch knowing that Gimli had realized the significance of the contact Legolas’ pupils were blown wide as he tangled his fingers in Gimli’s curly beard “Your courtship is acceptable. Yet it is your hand that I truly desire.”

Gimli stared at Legolas’ lips as they slowly drew together there on the library floor “Yer father isn’t going to like tha’.”

Surging forward to bring their lips together Legolas whispered “I do not care.”

 

Frodo had come in later that afternoon to check on Legolas and see if there had been any interesting developments while he had been gone. He was not disappointed.

Seeing Gimli and Legolas wrapped up in each other in the golden afternoon light was not a sight he would soon forget. He knew that Thranduil would be less than pleased. Upset even. Yet that was something he would see through with him. This was something that needed to happen not only for Legolas’ happiness but for Gimli as well. In time he was sure that Thranduil would come to see that. Or if he didn’t then he and Elrond would be more than happy getting him to see it.

He left the room without disturbing them and quietly walked down the hall. He would have to send a letter to Bilbo informing him that drastic measures were not needed in this case. Which was fortunate because he was saving his more outlandish methods of dealing with difficult courtships for when Aragorn and Haldir regained their senses. Bilbo would surely enjoy that one.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still be continuing this series there is still Fili/Kili and Aragorn/Haldir to do! Thank you all for your support!


End file.
